Dans une autre vie éventuellement
by katana 00
Summary: Ou comment rendre l'impossible réalisable ! ... Le retour de la Sadique ! Attention : suite de mes 2ères fics ! Donc lire en 1er "La mort que j'aime", puis "L'illusoire perfection" et enfin celle-ci si vous êtes extrêmement courageux ... ou inconscients c'est selon ! pour la mise en forme j'y arrive pas ! le site me naze tout ! ... c'est pas la journée décidément !


**Disclamer :**_ Hum hum … (__vérifie le micro__) … C'est officiel les G. Boys sont à moi ! Je me suis faite engagée dans la société qui les détient la Sunrise, Bandaï et Compagnie. Quel poste ? On s'en tape, c'est pas le problème ! … Et comme au Japon ils ont l'esprit d'équipe et d'entreprise, ben par voie de conséquence : ils sont à moi aussi ! … Mon plan machiavélique a fonctionné ! … _

_Non jamais je ne démentirai ! … Bon ok ok ! Si vous sortez le katana je me résigne ! … Après vérification de mon contrat de travail au sein de la Sunrise : les G. Boys n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes. … (__part relire les minuscules lignes au cas où__)._

* * *

**Note :**_ Blues-Moon, je prends tout le monde à témoin ! Je viens m'excuser auprès de toi pour mon crime, sacrilège, d'avoir osé porter atteinte à ton Heero chéri. … La sadique que je suis fait amende honorable ! _

_Mais comme il a la peau dure cet homme … Ben voilà la suite improbable de ma 2__ème__ fic ! (__j'avais pas dit que le retour était impossible ? … ma gentillesse me perdra un jour ! … Pour info, sache que ma récidive pour l'écriture est intégralement à cause de toi ! Je nie toute responsabilité ! Ben oui sans toi cette suite n'existerait pas ! Et j'avoue aussi que la 2__ème__ partie ne devait pas être écrite normalement non plus ! … Je ne devrai pas me laisser aussi facilement influencer moi ! -_-__). … _

_J'espère que ça te fera plaisir et que je ne vais pas tout gâcher __(personnellement je m'en serais tenu à la fin du 2__ème__ acte, mais n'aimant pas rendre les gens tristes … )__! Ma plus grande crainte après tes deux appréciations ! … Ô pouvoir de la débutante, viens en moi et fais un 3__ème__ et ultime miracle ! Après juré : je renonce à publier et vais m'isoler au cœur de la Terre ou dans ma chambre pour les 10000 prochaines années (__moins cher le voyage !__), comme promis ! (__vérifie qu'elle a toutes les réserves__) … Trois écrits en une semaine, faut pas déconner non plus ! Je suis HS moi ! Le cerveau en miette ! Pas habituée à le stimuler autant ! … Prête pour le marathon des fics bientôt à ce rythme ! ^_^_

_Hop dernière minute avant de poster ! Je dédicace également cette fic à mon Maître : la grande Hissha. … Qui me menace de ne pas publier un nouveau chapitre de la fic « TWP » (__que j'adoooore !__) en représailles à ma méchanceté. … Donc je capitule ! Drapeau blanc ! (__mais au fait, j'y pense ! Qui a dit que Duo avait tué Heero ? Pas moi ! J'ai juste insinué qu'il récoltait son dernier souffle… Mais il était peut-être juste en apnée pour s'exercer pour les prochains jeux olympiques de Londres ! hi !__) … Mais franchement si on peut même plus être naturelle maintenant, où va-t-on ? ^_^_

**Note ² :**_ Pour éviter à d'autre personne le désagrément que j'ai involontairement causé à Haru-Chou : __**ceci est la suite de la suite de ma 1**__**ère**__** fic ! A savoir la suite de « L'illusoire perfection » qui elle-même est la suite de « La mort que j'aime … »**__. … Ca suit ?_

_Ah oui ! Important : que ceux qui étaient heureux avec la deuxième fin, en reste là ! A vos risques et périls d'être déçus !_

* * *

**« ****Dans une autre vie éventuellement …**** »**

- « **Ici J. Matricule 01 retrouvé. Je rapatrie son corps à la base.**» avisa l'homme, s'acharnant à administrer les premiers soins.

Le supérieur hiérarchique de Heero Yuy, le « Docteur J » comme il aimait à se faire appeler, était soulagé. Grâce aux multiples traceurs sous-cutané, implantés il y a peu dans son meilleur spécimen, il avait réussi à le localiser. Méthode barbare, sans conteste, mais ayant nettement fait ses preuves. Et, là était l'essentiel. Pour lui, il était inconcevable de perdre « sa merveille de technologie ». Quitte à s'exposer lui-même aux plus périlleux des dangers pour le récupérer. Car, avant d'être militaire, J était principalement un savant, « fou » aux termes de certains. Depuis la prime enfance du gamin aux cheveux hirsutes, il s'évertuait, se démenait, à le rendre invincible. Aussi était-il impensable de l'abandonner à l'ennemi. Quel qu'il fut. Le soldat parfait devait et allait être ramené, examiné et reconfiguré par ses soins !

Au passage, il daigna en profiter pour récupérer les deux soldats d'élite formés par sa recrue. Là était le point crucial : formé par « sa » recrue ! Sous-entendant qu'ils pourraient, éventuellement, un jour, se rapprocher de la perfection. S'ils avaient suivi l'entrainement à la lettre ! Quand bien même ils n'avaient qu'une moindre importance à ses yeux, voire négligeable, pour pas dire aucune, il devait les secourir. En temps de guerre, perdre deux hommes surentrainés aurait été un gaspillage indigne. Tout homme pouvait avoir son utilité. Après tout, la chair à canon était nécessaire. Tel était son point de vue. Son implacable jugement.

D'un œil expéditif, mais néanmoins expert, il fit des diagnostics chirurgicaux. Froids. Intransigeants.

- « _Matricule 03,_ _Trowa Barton : une balle logée dans le crâne. Vivote péniblement. Pertinence de la nécessité de le soigner ? Aucune. Perte de temps indéniable. Tâche ardue pour une aléatoire remise sur pieds optimale._ » pronostiqua-t-il en pensée.

Puis, se tournant vers le second tireur d'élite, il fit une grimace de dégoût à la vision du corps ensanglanté. Contrairement à Barton, qui pourrait probablement bénéficier d'une chance pour divertir ses stagiaires en chirurgie s'il venait à survivre miraculeusement jusqu'à la base, Chang semblait perdu irrécusablement.

- « _Matricule 05, Wufei Chang : signes vitaux nuls. Parfait pour l'entrainement de mes stagiaires aux opérations post-mortem._ » songea-t-il, un rictus démoniaque à la commissure des lèvres.

Ses évaluations achevées, il se recentra sur Heero. L'objet de toute sa vie. Il visualisait mentalement les plus infimes opérations délicates à exercer sur le thorax de son protégé. Il nota que son élève avait bien réagi. Pour limiter les pertes sanguines, ce dernier avait ralenti son métabolisme au maximum. Lui donnant l'aspect d'un mort. Il était vraiment fier de Heero. Malgré l'erreur de s'être fait surprendre et gravement toucher par son ennemi. Il n'en demeurait pas moins un organisme extraordinaire avec un mental d'acier. L'arme parfaite. Il en était convaincu, s'il dut l'être encore.

Parvenu à la base, le Docteur J laissa les deux corps agonisants aux bons soins de ses subalternes pour s'affairer séance tenante au sauvetage de son trésor.

* * *

La chambre était inondée de lumière quand Heero recouvra ses esprits. La clarté l'incommoda terriblement. Il cligna des yeux pour s'y habituer progressivement. D'après la luminosité et les bruits provenant de l'extérieur, il estima qu'il devait être aux environs de 11h45. Sûrement plus proche de 12h00, exactement, à l'écoute de l'agitation dans les couloirs de l'hôpital militaire. Il savait clairement où il était. Aucun doute possible. Il reconnaissait le style des chambres : morne et impersonnel. Il avait toujours détesté les rares fois où il était emprisonné ici. Aussi depuis, prenait-il garde à son corps durant ses missions pour éviter d'avoir à y revenir trop souvent.

Mais pourquoi y était-il aujourd'hui ? N'était-il pas mort sur ce toit ? A ce souvenir, il éprouva une lancinante et atroce douleur au niveau du cœur. Il y porta la main. Sous son toucher, il sentit les bandages protégeant la plaie. Cette infâme meurtrissure. Ses yeux se firent agressifs. Son regard devint acerbe. Corrosif. Subrepticement la rage se répandait en lui.

- « **Quelle honte ! J'ai été faible. … C'est répugnant.** » s'invectiva-t-il, passant sa colère sur le vase de roses initialement présent sur la table de chevet.

« **Il s'en est fallu de peu.** » soupira-t-il, la gorge serrée, en se remémorant la scène fatale. Il se sentait sur des montagnes russes. Balloté entre colère, désespoir et envie. Il était nettement irascible. Son corps crispé en témoignait. Toutefois, il subsistait un fragment de désir. Cette furieuse et avide nécessité de revoir son assassin. Pourquoi ? Pour se venger ? Pour baiser encore ce connard ? Il n'en savait rien.

« _Pourquoi suis-je si amer ? Est-ce d'avoir cédé à mon intuition ? De mettre fait posséder si simplement par cet étranger ? D'être vivant ? … Sans lui ?_ » médita-t-il, fixant la fenêtre donnant sur un parc revêtant les plus beaux atours du printemps. L'épanouissement de la Nature l'énerva pire encore. Cette saison se voulait être synonyme de renouveau. Putain d'ineptie !

« **Hetakuso ! Bakatare !** » hurla-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'injurier davantage que déboula dans la chambre son médecin personnel. Le Docteur J ne le salua pas. Directement il prit ses constantes. Epia chaque appareil. Rituel imposé depuis une semaine. Il avait pris soin de plonger son patient dans un coma artificiel pour que la guérison soit plus performante. Heero était un cobaye qu'il fallait surveiller précieusement. Personne n'avait accès à son cas, excepté lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'un novice ruine toutes ces années de recherches et d'expérimentation. Son génie avait surmonté avec angoisse les difficultés de l'opération, il ne faudrait pas le perdre maintenant.

Comme autrefois, Heero resta de marbre devant lui. Il se laissa ausculter. Sonder tel un rat de laboratoire. Après tout, pourquoi s'emporter et se révolter ? Avait-il ne serait-ce que le choix ? Cela résumait sa vie. Être le sujet d'étude parfait pour un savant dégénéré. Il avait cru pouvoir s'émanciper. Être autre chose. Quelqu'un. Un être à part entière. Bordel, comme il s'était fourvoyé ! Croire qu'écouter ses émotions suffirait à le conduire à une existence plus saine, plus joyeuse, était une véritable connerie. Sa première position était la bonne. Celle qui lui convenait intrinsèquement. Il n'aurait jamais du déroger à cette voie. Bien mal lui en avait pris !

Aussi, quand J lui proposa de chercher le problème ayant induit un résultat si désastreux, et ainsi remédier à la faiblesse par un entrainement plus intensif, Heero ne se questionna pas davantage. La vie ne lui laissait pas d'autre opportunité. Quand bien même il était combattif, à quoi bon lutter pour une cause perdue d'avance ? Voulait-il réellement un retour en arrière ? Après avoir éprouvé cette envie irrépressible de vivre pleinement, pouvait-il logiquement redevenir « ce » soldat parfait ? Froid ? Il n'était pas convaincu. Pourtant, il ferait tout pour le redevenir car c'était là son existence. Des sentimentalistes auraient parlé de destin. Mais il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette merde d'affect. Il faisait une croix dessus. Définitivement.

- « **Prêt à reconquérir ton invincibilité ?** » lui demanda J d'un air sournois.

- « **Hn.** » rétorqua simplement, sans émotion aucune, le soldat parfait.

Si, au réveil, la rage due à la traitrise de son ennemi l'avait conditionné à répondre favorablement, désormais il voulait juste oublier. Enterrer cette blessure au cœur qui le déchirait. Le faisait souffrir, et pas seulement physiquement. Il voulait juste refouler sa faiblesse. Omettre qu'il avait un cœur. Reprendre le cours de sa vie. Forcément en reniant cette pulsion. En négligeant toute cette chaleur et cette passion qui l'avaient agréablement submergé sur le toit et « cette nuit-là ». Il serait sûrement plus chanceux, dans une autre vie éventuellement …

* * *

En écoutant les informations, déplorables puisque sa mission était ratée en beauté, Duo avait appris que son adversaire s'en était sorti. Aussitôt, il avait décidé d'établir un plan afin de se débarrasser de lui. Il devait solder les comptes. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser vivre quelqu'un susceptible de l'identifier. Quelle merde ! Il se mordait les doigts de ne pas avoir honoré le contrat le concernant. Certes il avait découvert des sensations intenses, et pris son pieds, accessoirement, mais à quel prix ! Le petit jeu de séduction tournait au massacre. Fallait agir et vite !

En toute logique, il supposa que Heero avait du être transféré à l'hôpital militaire de Sank. Ni une ni deux, il poussa le bordel de la table et entreprit des recherches et des solutions à son problème. Approcher sa cible dans les bâtiments même de l'armée n'allait pas être anodin. Il excellait en infiltration, mais là il devrait la jouer serré. C'est toute une base qui pouvait se retourner contre lui.

- « **Shit ! Je risque de m'éclater ! Et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme !**» sourit-il en analysant les possibilités de pénétration des locaux.

Soudain, son portable sonna. Il regarda le numéro d'appel affiché. L'identifiant, il décrocha. La voix grave de son interlocuteur lui annonça un nouveau contrat. Il était soulagé. Malgré la bourde de la convention, il n'avait pas perdu trop de clientèle. Malheureusement, avec ce nouvel engagement, le règlement de son affaire en court devait être repoussé.

- « _Soit ! Tu gagnes, encore, un répit sur la mort, Heero Yuy. … Toutefois ce n'est qu'une légère rémission. … Dès mon retour, je prendrai un malin plaisir à te tuer. Sérieusement et définitivement, cette fois._» rumina-t-il, s'apprêtant pour sa nouvelle mission.

* * *

Parvenu jusqu'à la chambre de sa cible sans encombre, Duo fut étonné de constater qu'aucun garde ne surveillait la porte. Cela l'inquiéta. Le patient, Heero Yuy, était-il déjà sorti ? Non ! Il avait réactualisé les paramètres de la mission et il s'était avéré qu'il était toujours en soin dans cet institut. Quelque chose clochait. L'armée ne se doutait-elle pas que lui, l'implacable Shinigami, attenterait à nouveau à la vie du seul témoin oculaire dans la tentative d'assassinat des Hauts dignitaires de la convention ? Ou alors, Heero avait déjà donné son portrait robot, et l'armée se foutait bien de la survie de leur homme. Après tout, cela faisait plus de trois semaines que les faits s'étaient déroulés. Largement suffisant pour récupérer son témoignage et lancer des poursuites. Mais étrangement, à son retour, rien n'avait laissé supposer cette possibilité. Décidément, quelque chose n'était pas nette dans cette affaire.

Profitant de l'absence de surveillance, Duo pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce. Les rideaux étaient ouverts. Ca ne faciliterait pas son intrusion. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il en intervenant en plein jour aussi ! La fatigue due à l'accumulation de trop nombreuses missions commençait à lui faire perdre, gravement, toute notion de sécurité fondamentale ! Heureusement, personne n'était présent. Seule sa victime était alitée paisiblement. Le lit légèrement relevé comme s'il s'apprêtait à recevoir de la visite. Le temps était compté. Il devait agir promptement. Efficacement, avant d'être interrompu.

A pas de velours, il s'approcha de la cible. Cette dernière avait le souffle tranquille d'une personne assoupie. Tout se présentait bien. Ca allait être facile et rapide. Shinigami leva son poing armé d'une lame. La même dont il s'était servi pour le terrasser la première fois. Plus silencieux en pareil endroit. Les militaires étaient peut-être laxistes, au vue de la sécurité de la base, mais ne devaient pas être sourds aux détonations. Et puis il préférait les armes blanches. Plus sensuelles qu'un vulgaire flingue pour des corps à corps. Et plus aisées à transporter aussi. Un pouvoir de dissimulation plus pertinent que tout le reste de son arsenal ! Ne pas sous-estimé l'ennemi sous peine de rencontrer des emmerdes, était l'une de ses devises !

Sans hésitation, il porta le coup de grâce. Son geste vif fut étonnamment stoppé à proximité du cœur. Par Heero lui-même. Prestement, ce dernier s'était éveillé. Incommodé par une présence dérangeante, troublante. Depuis l'entrée de l'intrus il était en veille. Attendant l'assaut qui viendrait inévitablement. Il avait écouté le moindre déplacement. N'avait loupé aucun bruit émis. Et Dieu sait que l'étranger était furtif ! A présent, il observait son potentiel meurtrier de ses yeux intenses. Bloquant le bras assassin d'une poigne ferme, musclée.

- « **Le guerrier parfait, que je suis, ne laisse pas s'échapper l'ennemi. … Sans l'avoir totalement maitrisé au préalable, Duo Maxwell.** » l'avertit-il en souvenir de leur première nuit.

Pour le coup, Duo fut déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas prévu que le blessé serait aussi vite opérationnel. A le voir exercer une telle pression sur son bras, il semblait rétabli. Ce qui lui parut inimaginable. En à peine trois semaines ! Personne n'avait une telle faculté de récupération. Et si oui, pourquoi était-il encore dans cet établissement ? L'attendait-il ? Etait-ce un piège ? Se pouvait-il que l'ancien rat des bidonvilles qu'il était, agile et furtif, se laisse berner ainsi ?

Tant bien que mal, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ne jamais se départir de sa bonhomie, était l'une de ses autres règles. Distraits ou charmés, ses ennemis étaient à sa merci face à cette réaction. Lui octroyant un avantage certain en situation délicate. Décidément, le jeu était intéressant. Et l'adversaire coriace. Chaque rencontre avec cet homme ébouriffé l'excitait un peu plus. … Le sourire n'était peut-être pas si feint, à bien y réfléchir. Dans une autre vie éventuellement, il aurait pu transiger et s'accorder avec ce bel étalon.

- « **Au moins tu n'as plus à exiger mon nom ! … Es-tu satisfait ?**» s'amusa Duo en tentant de délivrer son avant-bras.

Heero ne rétorqua rien. Conservant son regard imperturbable et polaire. Lui ne voulait pas jouer. Il ne le désirait plus du moins. Il aspirait, uniquement et profondément, à détester son vis-à-vis pour son abjecte, son odieuse, trahison. Confusément, il chancelait néanmoins. Malgré ses sincères résolutions, de revenir à son moi premier : un militaire sans état d'âme ni grief, et l'influence du perfide et fourbe Docteur J, pour l'assurer d'aller en ce sens, quelque chose le retenait. Un petit « je ne sais quoi » comme durant sa dernière mission. Il songea qu'il ne devait pas réfléchir plus avant. Il devait agir. Maintenant. Sur le champ.

Instamment, il tira violemment le bras de son agresseur. Ce dernier s'affaissa contre lui. Sans comprendre, Duo était prisonnier. Heero lui agrippait solidement la nuque. Et tout en épinglant son regard violine, il lui asséna un baiser brûlant. Torride. Pareil à celui offert par Shinigami sur le toit. Sauf que lui y transmettait sa rage. Une fureur frénétique et non une sensuelle débauche. Duo paria à nouveau sur la surprise. Après tout il avait toujours sa dague en main. A l'instant crucial, il profiterait encore de l'inattention de sa victime. … Juste après s'être régalé du cadeau offert.

Peu à peu, le baiser se transforma. L'exaspération abdiqua en faveur d'une danse sensuelle. Presque érotique. Duo, bien qu'étonné de l'audace de son partenaire, retrouvait ses marques. Il allait pouvoir frapper sous peu. Changeant sa lame de main, il se délecta encore un peu du second échange qui avait suivi la reprise de leurs souffles. A dessein, il resserra sa poigne sur la lame. Le mouvement était amorcé quand une révolution s'opéra encore. Le japonais fit du baiser une caresse, une tendresse. Un moment suave. Intimiste. Le tueur prit peur à ce changement d'intensité. Son homologue devenait trop personnel. C'était bien trop intime et privé à son goût. Le jeu était terminé. Il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple coquetterie. La séduction capitulait pour une émotion plus inquiétante : une sensation d'appartenance. Aussitôt, le Shinigami chercha à rompre l'échange pour s'extraire de cet ensorcelant piège. Le soldat parfait ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Il resserra son étreinte. Le retenant activement contre lui. Le jeune homme se débattit. Parvenant à reculer quelque peu, mais pas suffisamment pour porter le coup mortel. Heero entravait ses deux mains à présent, férocement. Bestialement.

- « _Quel contraste entre ses lèvres et ses mains._ » ne put s'empêcher de penser, étrangement, Duo.

Il devait rapidement trouver une parade ou il périrait bientôt. Un seul ordre : concentrer ses neurones sur une échappatoire. Il se forçait à réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière. Cependant, au lieu d'une solution de fuite, son esprit le tourmentait inlassablement. Le ramenant toujours à son adversaire. Il fut envahi de doutes.

- « _Je ne loupe jamais mes cibles. Habituellement ma lame tranche dans le vif, sans regret ni remords. Pourtant, à deux reprises ce militaire m'a rendu faible._ »

Où résidait le problème ? Shinigami n'était-il pas infaillible ? Cette fois là, sur le toit, le coup était passé juste à quelques millimètres de l'organe. Etait-ce involontaire ? Ou son subconscient lui envoyait-il un message qu'il avait du mal à retranscrire ? Un second avertissement après le premier qu'il n'avait su interpréter suite à leur nuit blanche. Car, il faut l'avouer : aucune de ses cibles ne s'en sortait à si bon compte. Sauf Heero Yuy. Avait-il vraiment envie de tuer cet homme ? En y réfléchissant, c'était la seconde fois que « cette » proie s'en tirait saine et sauve ! Jamais il n'avait commis d'erreur. Même de quelques millimètres ! Duo doutait de sa réelle intention. Et pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à s'extraire de la prise en ce moment même ?

Le sortant de ses songes, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant pénétrer deux personnes. Inquiètes à des degrés différents du spectacle qui s'offrait à elles. La première à entrer et à se jeter sur le couple fut une jeune femme d'une grande prestance portant un bouquet de roses : Réléna Darian Peacecraft. Trois semaines qu'elle venait chaque jour pour prendre des nouvelles de « son » sauveur. Elle s'était amourachée du ténébreux jeune homme en découvrant qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour elle. D'une banalité déconcertante ! Elle n'entendait pas, ou ne voulait pas !, que Heero avait simplement tenu son rôle. Rien de plus. Ce qui agaçait prodigieusement l'intéressé.

Elle était suivie, plus posément, par un jeune homme blond à la frêle carrure : Quatre Raberba Winner qui rejoint son ami soulagé de le voir réveillé. Mais légèrement embarrassé par l'attitude des deux jeunes gens. Bien que la situation revête un caractère hostile, à la vue de la dague, il ne paniqua nullement. Son affect ne se trompait jamais. Et présentement, il ne ressentait pas de danger imminent. Juste de la tension. Largement palpable.

- « **Lâchez Heero !** » ordonna en s'égosillant la Présidente voyant l'arme blanche. Son ton diplomate résolument envolé, notamment depuis le constat de la trop grande proximité entre les deux adultes.

« **Si vous le menacez, je donne l'alerte !** » hurla-t-elle, se dirigeant vers la porte sans autre forme de procès. Lâchant au passage son énorme bouquet de roses.

- « _Idiote ! C'est à lui de me lâcher ! C'est pourtant visible, non ?_ » s'amusa mentalement Duo, recouvrant un peu de son détachement coutumier.

- « **Il n'est pas une menace !** » lança Heero promptement afin de stopper celle qui le courtisait lamentablement et sans cesse depuis son retour à la vie. Sans succès, la dame courrait déjà à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs à la recherche de secours.

Quatre fut étonné de cette réponse. Et plus particulièrement par l'intonation employée. Elle était posée, sereine. Son ami avait quelque chose de changer. Indéniablement. Il ne reconnaissait pas la tête brûlée pouvant se sacrifier pour la nécessité d'une mission. Celle qui n'aurait jamais laissé une lame l'effleurer d'aussi prêt. Et celle qui persistait à crier, haut et fort, que les sentiments étaient inutiles. Certes, il avait perçu récemment d'infimes indices témoignant d'une évolution, mais ils avaient disparus tout aussitôt. Et là c'était criant de vérité. Le changement était totalement et indéniablement opéré. Son ami ressentait. S'abandonnait à l'affect. Il porta ses yeux aigue-marine vers la source probable. Il détaillait méticuleusement le jeune homme à la tresse, lorsque la seconde intervention de son compagnon le souffla davantage. Quand bien même ce ne fut qu'un léger murmure, il l'entendit nettement. Comme l'objet du trouble, apparemment, vu la rougeur apparente sur ses joues.

- « **Juste la personne qui a ébranlé et fêlé mon cœur. … Mon amant parfait.** » susurra Heero en fixant de ses yeux intenses le tueur à nouveau décontenancé.

- « _Le cœur est vraiment un drôle d'organe._ » songea, interdit, ce dernier en considérant le blessé.

Duo avait perdu depuis longtemps son sourire de joker. Désormais, il réfléchissait sérieusement. Et pas à une fuite potentielle, mais à la fraîche déclaration. Si la première nuit n'avait été que purement et bestialement sexuelle, pour l'un et l'autre, il savait pourtant que cet homme avait tenté de le retrouver à plus d'une reprise. Raison pour laquelle il effaçait encore plus soigneusement ses traces après chaque crime. Car il devinait, sans peine, que ce dernier pourrait aisément l'arrêter. Il savait jauger son monde. L'efficacité du soldat parfait était d'une dangerosité non négligeable pour le tireur à gages qu'il était. Or, ce jour là, sur le toit, il avait négligemment attendu qu'il le rejoigne. Il pouvait le reconnaître après tout. Lui qui détestait le mensonge ne devait plus se leurrer. Deuxième erreur après celle du non respect du contrat. Se pouvait-il qu'il ressentait un soupçon d'émotion pour cet être ?

Face à cette déclaration fredonnée, lui, Duo Maxwell, la Mort dans toute sa splendeur, était conscient que par cet acte, Heero Yuy, le soldat intraitable, lui donnait une chance de s'en sortir indemne. Mais, surtout, leur donnait une opportunité de se connaître. Et, de poursuivre ensemble leurs routes. Du moins si lui-même était intéressé par la proposition induite, insidieusement.

Le Shinigami devait choisir. Être tendre ou salaud. Le Soldat parfait donnait un ultimatum à la mort elle-même. Oserait-il relever cet impétueux défi ?

Heero attendait calmement. Comme apaisé d'avoir enfin compris son attirance, ses sentiments et son évolution. Le soldat parfait, terrassé par une mort charmante, acceptait d'écouter autre chose que sa logique pure. Reléguant sa dernière décision aux oubliettes. Et pour longtemps cette fois. Il choisissait son propre destin.

- « _C'est J qui va être surpris !_ » rêvassa-t-il en contemplant l'objet de son désir.

- « **Une illusoire perfection.** » rétorqua, tout aussi discrètement, le Shinigami en réponse aux derniers mots du feu soldat parfait.

- « **Duo Maxwell. …** **La mort que j'aime …** » avoua Heero en lui souriant pour la première fois.

********** Fin ULTIME **********

( _Et là c'est sûr ! Je n'admettrai aucune suite !_

_La boucle est bouclée … ^_^ _)

* * *

**Note d'adieu**** : **_Bon je suis désolée si c'est pas très clair, si c'est bâclé, et s'il reste des fautes (__généralement je suis plus consciencieuse__), mais j'ai la tête en bouillie (__et en plus je me suis fait chier à mettre en forme sur word et sur le site c'est tout tassé et merdique ! En ais marre ! comment faut faire pour aérer ? désolée j'ai pas pu faire mieux ! j'ai beau insérer des lignes vides pour découper, rien à faire ! grrr__) Et comme je tiens à la publier aujourd'hui pour clôturer la semaine, je demande votre pardon ! … Maintenant : repoooos ! (__enfin fini ! Vive la lecture ! Trop épuisant d'écrire ! -_- __)_

Pour lestraductions, j'ai trouvées sur le net

Hetakuso = bon à rien, pauvre merde.

Bakatare = imbécile.


End file.
